Hello - Adele
Sängerin: Adele Album: 25 Aufgenommen: Länge: 4:52 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQHsXMglC9A Englischer Lyrics Hello, it's me I was wondering if after all these years You'd like to meet, to go over Everything They say that time's supposed to heal ya But I ain't done much healing Hello, can you hear me? I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be When we were younger and free I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet There's such a difference between us And a million miles Hello from the other side I must've called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done But when I call you never seem to be home Hello from the outside At least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore Hello how are you? It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry I hope that you're well Did you ever make it out of that town Where nothing ever happened? It's no secret That the both of us are running out of time Hello from the other side I must've called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done But when I call you never seem to be home Hello from the outside At least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore Ooooohh, anymore Ooooohh, anymore Ooooohh, anymore Anymore Hello from the other side I must've called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done But when I call you never seem to be home Hello from the outside At least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore Deutscher Lyrics Hallo, ich bin es Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du dich Nach all den Jahren treffen willst Um alles durchzugehen Man sagt, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilen soll Aber bei mir hat das nicht richtig funktioniert . Hallo, kannst du mich hören? Ich bin in Kalifornien, träume darüber Wer wir waren, als wir jünger und freier waren Ich habe vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, bevor Die Welt vor unsere Füße fiel Zwischen uns gibt es einen großen Unterschied Und eine Million Meilen Einen Gruß von der andere Seite Ich habe dich bestimmt tausend Mal angerufen Um dir zu sagen, dass es mir leid tut, was ich alles gemacht habe Aber wenn ich dich anrief, schien nie jemand Zuhause zu sein Einen Gruß von dort draußen Immerhin kann ich sagen, dass ich versuchte dir zu sagen Dass es mir leid tut, dass ich dein Herz gebrochen habe Aber es ist egal, es zerreißt dich eindeutig nicht mehr Hallo, wie geht es dir? Es ist so typisch von mir, über mich zu reden. Es tut mir leid, ich hoffe es geht dir gut Hast du es jemals geschafft, aus dieser Stadt abzuhauen Wo nie etwas passierte? Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass uns beiden Die Zeit davonläuft Einen Gruß von der andere Seite Ich habe dich bestimmt tausend Mal angerufen Um dir zu sagen, dass es mir leid tut, was ich alles gemacht habe Aber wenn ich dich anrief, schienst du nie Zuhause zu sein Einen Gruß von dort draußen Immerhin kann ich sagen, dass ich versuchte dir zu sagen Dass es mir leid tut, dass ich dein Herz gebrochen habe Aber es ist egal, es zerreißt dich eindeutig nicht mehr Ohh, nicht mehr } 3x Nicht mehr Einen Gruß von der andere Seite Ich habe dich bestimmt tausend Mal angerufen Um dir zu sagen, dass es mir leid tut, was ich alles gemacht habe Aber wenn ich dich anrief, schienst du nie Zuhause zu sein Einen Gruß von dort draußen Immerhin kann ich sagen, dass ich versuchte dir zu sagen Dass es mir leid tut, dass ich dein Herz gebrochen habe Aber es ist egal, es zerreißt dich eindeutig nicht mehr